Esther Coleman
Esther Coleman (real name: Leena Klammer) is the main antagonist of the horror movie, Orphan. She is a presumed 9-year-old Russian girl who now has a foster family named the Colemans (Kate Coleman, John Coleman, Max Coleman and Daniel Coleman). She was portrayed by Isabelle Fuhrman who also played Clove in The Hunger Games. Trivia * *Esther is likely a Cluster B Psychopath with Borderline, Histrionic and Narcissistic personality traits. It is entirely possible that Esther has both Antisocial Personality Disorder and Borderline Personality Disorder. *In the ending credits, you can see a photograph of her when she in the Saarne Institute, a torn paper about her disorder and her nationality, and a torn photograph of the Sullivan family. *There are some deleted scenes from Orphan that didn't get added in the final film: *On her day when she got adopted by the Colemans, its shown she had dinner with them on the first time. When Daniel and Max start to play with their food, Esther also join them which later Kate follow them too and laughed *After Kate finish her phone-call from Sister Abigail, she then go to cashier and meet Joyce in here. Esther later tell to her that she see John happily talk to her and think that he possibility like her, which made Kate confused. Esther continued that Joyce wanted John to come to her house, and later plea to not to tell John because she don't want to see he mad at her. *At night, it shown Esther walk alone to throw a garbage in the yard. When she throw a garbage, a man (possibility a beggar) look behind him and see nothing in here, and also shown Esther who is panicked hiding from him behind the garbage. *Esther/Leena Klammer shares similarities with Ling Fook-Wing from the film, Murderer: *Both are suffered from Hypopituitarism. *Both were adopted by the protagonist(s) to replace their dead-child. *Both were evil-geniuses who tricked the families into adopting them. *Both antagonized the main charactes (Kate Coleman and Ling) and successfully tricked their spouse (John Coleman and Hazel). *Both were dressed-maturely near the climax. *Both have fought with the main character in the end of the movie, But Fook-wing was never killed by Ling and Esther/Leena was killed by Kate (if does not include the alternate ending of Orphan, where Esther/Leena does not have to fight with Kate and she escapes.) *Esther/Leena also shares similarities to Lillith "Lily" Sullivan in Case 39. *Both have the appearance of little girls, yet weren't actually that (Esther was actually a 30 year old psychopath, while Lillith was actually a demon) *Both end up having a climactic showdown with the female protagonists in a lake, eventually being "killed" by the protagonist when they attempt to leave them in the lake. *Both were even subject to an alternate ending where both survive, with the ending having a more sinister tone (although Esther does not actually encounter Kate and Max in that ending, while Lillith does still fight Emily in the alternate ending). *Both are Complete Monsters. *Esther also has some similarities to Henry Evans from The Good Son: *Both characters managed to trick their families into thinking they were innocent people while only two members of the family saw them for what they truly were (in Henry's case, it was Mark and Connie, while in Esther's case, it was Kate and Daniel). *Both also manipulate a character who looked up to them into trying to commit a serious crime (in Henry's case, he manipulated Mark into dropping a dummy called "Mr. Highway" onto a packed highway, causing several pileups, while in Esther's case, she manipulated her adopted little sister Max into giving her a hammer to murder Sister Abigail) *Both also proceeded to attempt to kill their siblings in various ways (Henry by manipulating Connie into falling into thin ice, and Esther by setting fire to Daniel's treehouse), with the result also leaving them in a coma. *The main difference here, however, is that it was left ambiguous as to whether Henry actually succeeded, while with Esther, she failed due to the doctors resuscitating him in time (although original drafts for the story had her succeeding). *Both also had a mental institution as part of their characterization, although their exact connection differed (namely, Henry's actions late in the film was to avoid going to a mental institution, while Esther herself came from a mental institution). *At least one of the parents also did not have any suspicions about their true natures until late into the film. *Coincidentally, Sarah discovered the first signs of his psychopathy for the same reason how Kate discovered Esther's psychopathy (by either seeing or deducing their attempt at smothering a hospitalized relative). *Both also ended up killed by their mothers when in a situation where they were near death, and also aimed to antagonize a character beforehand. *In addition, the fathers also denied that they had any psychopathic elements (the only difference is that Wallace is never depicted as ever finding out about what his son was truly like, while John only realizes it at the last minute before he is killed by Esther). *Both also committed at least one murder in their family before the events of the film (Henry murdered his younger brother, while Esther had killed at least two families that "adopted" her.) *Both are Complete Monsters. *TVTropes even compared the two on the Orphan film page with the tagline "It's like The Good Son. Only sicker." Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Horror Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Titular Villains Category:Lovers Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Liars Category:Abusers